blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Worlds in Blockate
This is the list of worlds that have been created in Blockate as of July 10, 2019. This page is unfinished, feel free to add in categories and place names. Role-play Games: * Tropical Town 4 by Useyanoodle * Task Islands by rft500 * Fusion Cube Island by ToopFlash * Fusion Cubed Town by ToopFlash * Jacob City by JacobAngelHead * Freefree town by mangoe24 and FireafyOTP * Tom Town by TomCharman * GigaCity by GigaGreenVisor * Real World Simulation by elijah649328 * Planet Wasteland 1 by ReverseBuilder * Prison in the 1940's by ReverseBuilder * Prison by ArtyomAL3X (THE PRISON IS IN LIKE 2020) * Bloxy Diner (IN DEVELOPMENT) by NeonEric525 Puzzle Games: * Portal: Blockate Edition by f0w0kz * Generic Bland Box Pushing Puzzle by LeHtoo * Laser Pointer Teamwork Jumpers by xXNewestfauzan123Xx * Gear Obby by trewopt * Port-blox by NSG_Dozzy (Based off Portal: Blockate Edition by f0w0kz) * Red 'n Blue by kpmaxo Showcases: * Dream World by NOR0i * glass playground by red4erik * bloxxy's Basement by bloxxy30 * Grassland: Landscape Showcase by EpicLegitSi * Display of Blockate Science Specimens by friendlydofo * Avenger's: Titan Showcase by NeonEric525 Strategy and Defense Games: * Block TD by CanimalsUP * Cops & Robbers by Alphium_Soul * Card Shuffle by BeastnodeGaming Incremental Games: * Tier Click by Tntspy * Epic Mining Simulator by Alphium_Soul Adventure games: * Site74 by you73874 * Site - 8 by jonaC04 * Star Quest by ryanmatela * The Mysterious World by xTriton * A 2.5D Adventure by SamuelCain * Adventure Savior: "Orbs Galore" by ThunderExtremes_2 * Electric Savior Difficult by Saturnius * Quest for the Light Shards by babyneedgopoopoop * Find the Cubes by NoahVN * The Tropius Archipelago by EpicLegitSi * Quest For Nothing by Its_KoolBro * Oof Adventure (100 VISITS!) by mn2323 * Fishing Adventure by PotatoGaming200 * Noob Adventure by PokemonMiitopia22067 * In the Times Past by Alphium_Soul * Poke's Version of Color Collector R by PokemonMiitopia22067 * Poke's Adventure of Hell by PokemonMiitopia22067 * Orb Hunters 1-3 by louieriver * Time Lost (COMING SOON) by NeonEric525 Horror games: *Escape. (Horror Game) by Saturnius *House of Crimson by friendlydofo *Don't... Leave... by Ex_Gon FPS Games: * Plastic Tower by SamuelCain Simulator Games: * Game Simulator by ArtyomAL3X Building Games: * Create your country! by derin101010 * Build Land by flowey297 * Blox Approach (tycoon building game) by ArtyomAL3X (yes this one released in 2019) * Build a City! by Masonthesmartest4 (yes its not that popular) * Build A City! (Beam City) by domaas (Yes its another of THOSE worlds) Racing Games * Roller Chair Racing Dunes by joshuaHD06 * PROJECT: Block Racing by weege_boi Obby Games: * Mirror Mania by friendlydofo * Poke's Towers of Undying Hell II by PokemonMiitopia22067 * Top of Active Worlds Obbies! by AidanTES * Obby Dimensions by O_OIdonotknow * Obby 4 Blux (by Kelakotana) (Sadly, it has been greifed and removed) * The Epic Troll Obby by Kelakotana * Stage Progressions (150 Stages!!!) by xXliamboss2Xx Other: * Sword Fighting FFA by 0alk * Stick Empires: Pioneers of War by Pokeflames05 * Cube Climbers by ryanmatela * game of starvation and sadness plus evoloution by LeHtoo * potato salad by N00byplayer * Survival 404 by TomCharman * Block Ops by Tntspy * The adventure of M I L L Y B A Y S and the 7 coconuts by 4keny4 * cramped box by LeHtoo * 1111112 by LeHtoo * Exploration by EpicLegitSi * Explore The Code by minecraftthemurderur * Obstacle Craziness! by DaMadnessIsBack * Island Craft by ReverseBuilder * Alpha RunPath by ArtyomAL3X * Sprite Cranberry Land (WIP) by JCYoutube * Boss Records WIP by yoyoten * Free build. By TheSniveLife (Its gotten to the front page) 2.0 * Ruins by SquirtleReal * Block Minigames by NSG_Dozzy * Wee ge's Direct by weege_boi * New World Trade Center by SIXFLAGSUS (The largest non-featured game in Blockate with 227 099 blocks) __NOEDITSECTION__